Sai Sword Expert
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Kurt find Cooper instead of Blaine in the auditorium and they have a chat about Cooper's behavior towards Blaine. This is from 'Big Brother' it's the scene I imaged in my head that takes place just before Kurt gives Blaine Margaret Thatcher Dog. R&R please. ONE SHOT only


_This is something that I started writing a long time again and decided to finish it. Hope you guys enjoy!_

Kurt had hated that Blaine hadn't gone to Six Flags with them, opting instead to stay at home, claiming he would just bring them down. That was the thing, Kurt was always happier with Blaine around, no matter what, his boyfriend wasn't capable of 'bringing him down'. He hadn't seen Blaine all day, whether Blaine was purposefully avoiding him because of the way Kurt had acted around Cooper, or whether Blaine just didn't feel like talking, Kurt wasn't sure. One thing he was sure of was that when Blaine needed to be alone, he'd go to the auditorium.

"Blaine?" He called out softly, not wanting to interrupt if his boyfriend was singing. He was met with silence and his heart dropped, so Blaine was avoiding him. "Honey? Are you in here?" He called out once more before freezing when his gaze fell on a figure sitting in the audience. He knew instantly that it wasn't Blaine, it was too tall to be Blaine.

"I thought he'd be in here too," Cooper's voice wasn't cocky and self assured as it had been since he'd been in Mckinley, he sounded upset and quiet, Kurt found it to be a nice change.

"Hi," Kurt murmured softly, Cooper looked at Kurt. Kurt wasn't exactly what Cooper had pictured for his little brother. He'd pictured, and Cooper was ashamed to say it, a more masculine man who played sports and lifted weights.

"You don't like me, do you?" Cooper asked, Kurt smiled softly,

"I think the way I greeted you should let you know how I feel about you." Cooper shook his head,

"You reacted that way to a hot guy in a commercial you liked, but what do you think of me as Blaine's brother?" Kurt smiled, he honestly thought about what he should say. He loved Blaine more than anything and he knew Cooper had hurt him, and Kurt being so taken with Cooper had hurt him too.

"I think you don't know your brother anymore," Kurt admitted. He saw Cooper's face fall and he nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean..."

"No, no, you're right. I haven't seen him in years and now I'm here all of a sudden…"

"Stealing the spotlight." Kurt finished for him. Cooper sighed,

"It looks that way, I didn't mean for it to be that way, I'm a performer, I like being the center attention," the older man admitted. Kurt smiled,

"You're talking to a kid who wants to be on Broadway, so I get that. What I don't get is how you missed how much you are hurting your brother," Kurt stated. Its true Cooper was attractive; you'd have to be blind to not notice that. However Kurt rememberd the look on Blaine's face the night after Cooper had first got to Lima and Blaine was talking to Kurt how he'd just wished Cooper would be his brother again.

"I know, I was just caught up in people around here thinking I was amazing," Cooper said, his voice lowered in shame.

"Blaine thinks you're amazing too, he's so proud of you, but he wants you to be proud of him too," Kurt reported. Cooper's face shot up as he stared at Kurt shocked.

"He thinks I'm not proud of him?! I am more proud of him than anything else in the world. Did you see him during our mash-up, he sings better and dances better, why do you think I was trying to out do him?" Kurt sighed and shook his head,

"He thought you were just showing off, trying to make him look bad. Why do you have to out do him? Why can't he just be better than you?"

Cooper bit his lip and sighed,

"He's always been better than me, and my dad let me know it too."

"Just because your dad is a jerk doesn't mean you have to shove him down. He wants to impress you and just be loved by you, he doesn't want a famous brother, he just wants a brother." Cooper studied Kurt,

"You know, you aren't what I expected my brother to fall for at all." He admitted, Kurt looked slightly hurt and Cooper quickly clarified himself, "You're way better." Kurt looked up at him confused and Cooper grinned, "I was always worried that Blaine would end up with someone who takes advantage of his kind heart and selflessness, but you seem just as sweet and loving as him."

Kurt grinned and shrugged,

"We fit each other well." Cooper smiled,

"Yes, you do," he agreed. Kurt smiled softly remembering the stuffed dog he'd stolen from Rachel for Blaine.

"You know what, stay here. I can get Blaine to come in here but you have to be ready to let him talk and you have to tell him what you told me. And if he tells me you said anything other than good things, I'll have you know I am an experienced sai swordsman and I kick better than anyone else at this school so if you like your balls attached…" Cooper held up his hands in surrender,

"I promise," he chuckled, "Blaine sure picked him out a fiery one."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, as he turned to leave and find Blaine.

"You have no idea."

_Yeah so that done. Glad I got it out of my system. Much love to everyone who reads this_


End file.
